


My Headcanons

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Headcanon, and platonic relationships too, ships included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Kudos: 9





	1. Update

Just want to let y'all know that I'm going to be rearranging everything in this, so if stuff disappears, that's why


	2. Heights

Jackie: around 6'3"

Marvin: around 6'3"

Henrik: 6'

Anti: 5'10"

Chase: 5'11"

Jameson: 5'9"

Robbie: 5'8"


	3. Eye Colors

Jackie: Sapphire

Marvin: ~~Turquoise~~ Ice blue (I'm changing it again)

Henrik: Silver/Gray

Anti: Emerald green

Chase: Crystal blue

Jameson: Azure


	4. Sleeping Arrangements (Ships & Platonic Relationships)

Anti/Marvin

Anti is the pillow most of the time. Marvin usually sleeps with their head on Anti's chest while curled up in a ball against his side.

If there’s no snuggling when they go to sleep, either a) someone’s really pissed, or b) someone’s missing/dead

* * *

Chase/Henrik

They usually sleep curled around each other. Chase will sleep as the little spoon and Henrik will be the big spoon. If Robbie, who is basically their adopted son, has a nightmare, he'll wedge himself between the two and Chase will flip around so that both he and Henrik can comfort the zombie until he falls back asleep (please don’t make it weird. I don’t think I should really need to clarify this, but it’s just a parent/child relationship)

* * *

Jackie & Marvin (twins, and please don't take this the wrong way) (kinda pre Anti/Marvin ship): if Marvin or Jackie needs comfort from the other

Both sleep on their sides, but Marvin will curl up against their twin and Jackie will keep a protective arm around them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this as I come up with more stuff


End file.
